Mistake
by Majin Pan
Summary: two chapter story. Marron / Gohan. A big mistake.
1. Marron

Hurray! A one chapter ficcy! Hope you like ^.^  
  
**.** are thoughts (of our lovely and confused Marron, the blonde cute girl who's about 16 in this fic??)  
  
"." is obviously speaking.. a conversation between.. Marron and .. ???  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Marron watched has he carried her suitcases inside the house. His muscles were thight, but he didnt break a sweat.  
  
"Do you.. need a hand?" She asked nervously and slapped herself mentally for asking that.  
  
**Of course he doesn't need help. He's one of the strongest person in the universe!**  
  
He put the suitcases down, took off his glasses and laughed. "It's okay Marron, I think I can handle it." He winked  
  
She immediately blushed, rearranged her hair and giggles nervously.  
  
"I'll get you something to drink" she stuttered and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
**Get a grip Marron. Why are you acting like this! It's just him!! But why am I so nervous around him?!**  
  
She sighed "Because he's so handsome, that's why.." she whispered  
  
**Kami, this ALWAYS happens to me. First with Yamucha, which was absolutely CRAZY and impossible, and now him..**  
  
"Maron?" She shook up and dropped a glass. "Oh stupid girl!" she yelled at herself  
  
He chuckled. "Relax Maron" his warm voice said.  
  
"You just startled me.." she said and bend down to pick up the pieces. At the same time he did the same thing.  
  
Their heads bumped into each other and Marron fell back. "Ouch!" she yelled  
  
**You stupid twat! You're making a fool out of yourself!**  
  
"Oh Marron! I'm so sorry!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked worried into her eyes. "You okay?" he asked with the sweetest smile.  
  
"Yeah" she said, rubbing her head. **now you're here..** "You have a hard head!" she said grinning.  
  
He laughed.  
  
**Oh Kami. You're so cute! ..No. .stop this Marron. Stop!** She shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked while he brought his face closer to hers.  
  
She blinked and tried to look away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you bleeding somewhere?" He stroke her hair away and Marron blushed furiously at his touch.  
  
** No.. don't think like this Marron. You can't. You possibly can't.. Unless.. he feels the same way?! Would he?**  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I know I have to watch out, and with my strength and all. I AM after all a demi Sayian. I hope I didn't ruin your pret-."  
  
He was cut off by her lips. Before he could say a word, the young blonde had kissed him. And this wasn't a peck on the cheek, this was a passionate kiss, and his eyes widened at the move.  
  
He pushed her back and looked at her with confusion and some disgust.  
  
"Marron! Wha..why.. I'm sorry but .. NO!" he exclaimed and stood up.  
  
**Kami, what have I done! I kissed him!!**  
  
"I.. no! Sorry.. I didn't mean to. I just.." she stuttered as she tried to get up.  
  
He had turned around, with a red face. "I think I'd better go. Bye Marron."  
  
With those words he ran out of the house, and took off.  
  
"No!! Wait!!" she yelled as she ran out of the house as well.. Watching the dot in the sky a few tears ran over her cheek.  
  
**Gohan-san. I didn't mean to..**  
  
  
  
And with this , I end this ficcy. Just had to write this one down. I don't really care if it's good. *shrugs* It's different, that's all. 


	2. Gohan

Ok.. there goes my one shot attempt! I wrote a second chapter. Gohans point of view to the biggest mistake a blonde 16 year old can make. Blah.   
  
Disclaimer: I never owned, don't own and will never own Dragonball Z. *sigh*   
  
  
  
  
Gohan touched his lips. They were still warm from her touch. They kissed. Or..   
  
**she kissed me**  
  
Gohan shook his head as he made his way home. He didn't want to look back.  
  
**Marron, why did you do that? How could I let this happen?**  
  
"She has a crush on you, you idiot" he said to himself.  
  
"Gohan!!!" he heard in his head.  
  
From the great distance he had flown, he could still hear her voice. She was calling him.  
  
** Don't look back Gohan. It's impossible. The pretty blonde could be your dauhghter!**  
  
But he stopped, in mid air. He couldn't help BUT stopping. And he DID turn around.   
  
Again, he remembered the short kiss.  
  
**Why did she do that? What did I do to deserve a kiss from such a beautiful young woman?**  
  
Silence all around him. He KNEW that if he would fly back to the house, she would be standing there. Waiting for him.  
  
**Marron.. No. Stop this. I can't be thinking like that**  
  
Gohan sighed and headed towards the house.   
  
**Why am I going back? What if she is really there. Do I want her to be there?**  
  
Again, he stopped. He hesitated. He remembered.  
  
**She kissed me. She looked at me with those pleading eyes. Could she really feel something for me? It's wrong. I know. But.**  
  
His face cleared up and with a determined look he continued. He powered up, increasing his speed. He could see the house in front of him. And the young woman on her knees, staring at the ground.  
  
**Gohan. Turn around. You can't be here. Not with these intentions. Videl. Remember Videl**  
  
He landed on the ground. Marron didn't even notice. She was crushed by his sudden disappereance.  
  
**I shouldn't have left that quickly. I've hurt her feelings. Do something!**   
  
"Marron"   
  
She looked up. "Gohan!" she sighed with relief. But immediately she blushed.  
  
Gohan chuckled and kneeled down, as he had done before.   
  
For a brief moment, he saw Marron hesitating, trying to crawl back. But she remained where she was, and stayed calm.  
  
**This is all wrong. I can't be here. I can't feel this. I can't want this. They will kill me.**   
  
"Why..You came back.." she said softly.  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry."   
  
Marron shook her head. "No Gohan. I AM sorry. I never should have kissed you. I don't blame you for leaving. Don't apologize for leaving. It was all wrong."  
  
Gohan frowned for a second. Then took her head in his hands. "No. I'm sorry for this."  
  
**Mistake, Gohan. Big mistake**   
  
He ignored his thoughts and kissed the girl. 


End file.
